Uncle Jackie meets Ms Crawford
by browneyesbeauty
Summary: 25 year old, Jack Brewer got stuck babysitting his favorite niece Cali. When he takes her to school & meets her favorite teacher Ms. Crawford. Jack is instantly head over heels for her. So, Cali plays matchmaker for her Uncle & her teacher to get together. But when her Uncle's crazy ex-girlfriend Lindsay comes back, will she get in the way of her favorite soon to be couple?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It **

**Enjoy & Review! **

**Jack's POV **

I try visiting my niece Cali when ever I can because I don't see her very often. Since, I inherited the Anderson family fortune. I've been working a lot. But when I got call from my sister that I had to spend sometime with her I had to refuse, because I had so much work to do. And also she had another reason is that she and her husband were going to a long business trip for three weeks, so I was stuck taking care of her. I don't think it would be that bad because she's my favorite niece and I'm her favorite Uncle ;)

When her parents left the house to their trip, I walked up to Cali's door and went in to her room to wake her up from her bed to get ready for school.

"Cali, it's time to wake up. If you don't, going to be late for school?" I said while shaking her gently

"Uncle Jackie, five more minutes" she said turning back to him

"No, Cali its time to get up" I said a second time

She still didn't move. I waited for a minute before saying "I made your favorite breakfast"

She immediately woke up and she asked excitedly "Really Uncle Jackie? You made chocolate chips pancakes?"

I nodded, pick her up and did the airplane trick. She giggled while she was up in the air. After few minutes later, I realized we were late as I looked at the time.

"Oh, shoot Cali! Urgh, you're late! Hurry up and set up your bath!" I said as I put her down.

"Uncle Jackie, I don't know how. Mommy always sets it up" she said

"Oh, right" I said as I went to the bathroom and prepared her bath.

A few minutes later, I came out and said "Cali your bath is ready and your clothes are going be here top on bed, okay?"

"Okay" she said as she went to the bathroom

I went back to the kitchen and prepared breakfast. I setting up the table when I heard Cali screamed "Uncle Jackie, Help!"

I burst into the bathroom and I asked her worriedly "Cali, what's wrong?"

"Towel, please?" she said smiling

"Cali, don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack" I said

She just giggled. I grabbed the towel and wrap her around in, picked her up and let her sit on the bed.

"Do you need help putting our clothes on?" I asked before going back to the kitchen to finish what I was doing before

"No, Uncle Jackie. I'm a big girl! I can do it" she said

I left her room so she can put on her own clothes that I laid down on her bed.

"Do I really trust a 6 year old putting on her clothes by herself" I thought but it was already too late because Cali was wearing her shirt backwards and her shoes were on opposite sides. I kind of laughed and helped her with clothes properly.

"Thank you, Uncle Jackie" she said

"You're welcome, Cali. We got to take your breakfast to go" I said as I gave her a banana

"What about my chocolate chip pancakes?" she cried

"I'll make you some fresh ones later when come home. Come on, lets go" I said

I had pick her up locked the house and went to the car, buckled Cali in her seat and we were on way.

On the way to her school, the ride was quiet so I asked her "Who is your first grade teacher?"

"Ms. Crawford, she really pretty and nice" she said

"Ah, okay" I said

"But I can't wait for you to meet her, Uncle Jackie" she said

Then I saw a small school and I saw white bolded letters saying "Seaford Elementary". I parked the car; we got out of the care and headed towards the school.

When we walked into the school; Cali showed me where her classroom was. When we got there, there was a young, beautiful honey-blonde hair woman in front of Cali's classroom. I was star struck. I heart was about to explode like fireworks. She had the hottest body, I've ever seen in my entire life. Her face was beautiful and her smile was magnificent. I knew I had to get to know her better.

She had stopped teaching when she notices Cali, ran towards us and hugged her "Ah, Cali you're finally here. I was getting worried" said the beautiful young lady looking at her at knee level

"I'm fine Ms. Crawford, I'm uncle drove me here. "Cali said

"Yeah, hey I'm sorry that she was late, it was my fault. I got lost track of time" I said

The only thing she said was "Oh"

"Oh Cali, go sit beside Ryan and start working on your words" she said

"Oh, Ms. Crawford this is my Uncle Jackie and Uncle Jackie this is Ms. Crawford" Cali said before sitting beside Ryan. Ms. Crawford just smile and that made my heart melt.

When Cali was gone she asked me "So, where are her parents? Because Cali is never the one to be late"

"Oh, here parents are in a business trip for three weeks. & I'm taking care of her while their gone." I replied

And again the only thing she said was "Oh"

"Oh, by the way, my name isn't Jackie its Jack, Jack Anderson. She just calls me that." I said offering my hand

"Call me Kim" she said as took my hand and shook it

I felt a spark when our hands touch. I kind of blushed and she did too. Since we both notice our hands were still together, we quickly separated.

Then I accidently blurted out "So, do you want to go out to dinner with me?"

**Will Kim take the offer or reject Jack? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter of Uncle Jackie meets Ms. Crawford! Sorry, for the very late update! I really suck at updating. Also, I had major writer's block. Please forgive me! Oh, before I forget. Thank you for the people who review the first chapter. Well okay, enough with my blabbing and on with the story. Well, I hope you like it! Enjoy & Review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It **

**Enjoy & Review! **

**Kim's POV**

Then he accidently blurted out "So, do you want to go out to dinner with me?"

I was pretty taken back when he asked me that. What I should say? Yes or No? I just met the guy. Though, he is pretty cute. I was about to him my answer when the fire alarm rang. I completely forgot there was a fire drill today.

"Come on, children get in line" I called out

All the children filed in a straight line.

"Okay, everyone cover your ears. Just like as we practice" I instructed

I turned to Jack with I'm sorry look. He just nodded in understandment and began to leave the classroom. All of sudden, Cali came up to me and asked "Ms. Crawford can my Uncle Jackie come with us?"

"Um, sure sweetie" I said

"Uncle Jackie you come with us" said Cali excitedly and quickly grabbed Jack hand

"That's great Cali" he said

"Okay, everyone let's go. Remember what we practice." I said

I led everyone out of the school to the parking lot where the students and teacher were. When we got there, I told the children to line up where the tin box was. I counted each one of them. They were all here. We just waited for principal to give us signal that it was okay to go back. At the back of the line, I saw Jack making Cali laughed. I just smiled and Jack saw me looking. I quickly turned back my head away from him. Then, I saw him coming towards me and while Cali talked with her friends.

"Hey" he said

"Hey" I said

"You still haven't answered my question" he said

"Well, I" I began

But then the principal started talking. Once again I got interrupted. First, it was the bell and now it's the principal.

"Okay everyone, its time to go back to class" he instructed

All the students and teachers started heading back to the school.

"Okay everyone we're going back to the school" I said as I started lead

**Jack's POV**

As we were heading back, I was walking with Kim as she led the children back to the school. We finally reached the classroom. Kim instructed "Everyone, do what were doing before the fire drill"

The little kids ran to there little seat began to what they were doing before. There was awkward silence between us so I broke the ice.

"So?" I said

"So, what?" she said

"You still haven't answer my question" I asked again

"Oh, right. My answer is" she began again

But out of nowhere, a brunette girl came to us interrupting her again. Seriously, this like the third time today Kim keeps being interrupted. All I just want her answer, that's it.

"Hey Kim, who's your friend?" she said winking at me; making me creep out

"Oh, Jack this Heather. Heather is Jack. One's of my students' Uncle" Kim said

"So, hot stuff you want to have dinner with me sometime?" Heather asked me, pushing Kim to the side

"I can't Heather, I already asked Kim out" I said

"Aww, that's too bad." she said

Heather came to me and she whispered in my ear "Here's my number. Maybe when you're done with her you can come to me"

She gave the piece of paper in my hand before leaving the classroom.

"You should call her, Jack" she said

"Kim, I asked you out. I'm not asking her out because she creeps me out. By the way, you still haven't my question." I said

"Well, my answer is..." she began again

"Is what?" I said impenitently

"My answer is no because I'm really not looking relationship right now. I hope you understand. You're a good person, Jack. I'm sure there are many girls out there for you. I'm sorry." she said sadly

I nodded in agreement and began to walk away.

"Hey Jack, we can still be friends, right?" she called out

I was already at the door, I turned around to face her and said "Yeah, friends. Oh, & tell Cali I'll pick her later." She nodded and went back to teaching.

"I don't want any other girl except for you Kim; you're the first person to actually capture my heart." I thought as left the school and headed back to my car

**Kim's POV **

When Jack left, I felt kind of sad for saying no. I didn't mean to hurt him. But, why do I so feel guilty? I really meant what I said that wasn't looking for a relationship. I just don't want to have the same thing happening again.

What happened to Kim or events that occur in her life that made her say no Jack? & not wanting to happen again. Will Jack try again or just give in?

**A/N: Yay, I'm done! Sorry, if it's short. Like it? Hate It? Let me know your thoughts, in the review section. **

– **browneyesbeauty**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter of Uncle Jackie meets Ms. Crawford! Thank you for the people who review the other chapters. Well, I hope you like it! ****Enjoy & Review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It **

**Kim's POV **

I walked over the window to catch a glimpse of Jack diving off of school property. I sighed and my heart just sank. I mean he's just a guy, but I think he's more than that. I turned back to my class and began teaching.

**Jack's POV**

I got home after I had dropped off Cali. I went the kitchen and saw mine and Cali's chocolate pancakes were still there on the table. So, I grabbed a fork and dig into mine. After, finishing my plate and I put my plate and the other utensils on dishwasher. An hour or so the dishes were done and put everything away. After I had finished cleaning I was felt kinda sleepy. So, I went over to the couch and lay there. In few a minutes I drifted off to sleep and dreamt about Kim ;)

**Kim's POV**

I had finished teaching when the bell rang. All of the children got off their seat and quickly ran the playground.

"Finally, a break" I thought and I walked over my desk and started graded some assignments. I stopped and sighed. The memory of what happened 2 years ago still haunts me.

**Flashback Starts**

Today was the day. My wedding day. The moment I've dreaming of and no one going to ruin it.

Everything was going great until we reached the part where we said our "I do's". When it was his turn to say the vows instead he turned me with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kim, I can't do this. I'm love with someone else. Goodbye Kim" he said before him kissing me on the cheek

He looks at the back of the church and smiles. I could see a young lady at the back waiting but I couldn't really see who it was. All I can see is that she was blonde. He ran down the altar and he reached the back he grabbed her hand and they both left the church. I stood there at altar and broke down crying.

**Flashback Ends **

I felt tears running down my face. I quickly wiped it. I didn't see a little girl coming into the classroom.

"Hi, Ms. Crawford" said Cali out of the blue

"Oh my, Cali I didn't see you there" I said

"Why are you crying?" Cali asked curiously

"It's nothing, there something in my eye." I said reassuring her

"Oh okay, Ms. Crawford" said Cali

Cali went back to the playground to play with her friends and I went back to grading papers.

**Jack's POV**

I woke up to my phone ringing. I checked my phone it was Lorie. I press answer just a hear "Hey Jack, what's up?" she asked

"Hey Lorie, I was taking a nap" I said a little irritated

"Oh, sorry did I wake you?" she asked

"Umm, yeah. So what's up?" I said

"Sorry. Well, Brody is out and I'm alone. Hey, I have a great idea! Wanna go for lunch?" said Lorie

"Lorie, I'm at Seaford. I can't just magically fly there." I said

"Please, Jack pretty please." Lorie begged

"Okay, but you're coming here instead but I'm making lunch. Cause I still don't know my way around Seaford"

"You cook?" said Lorie sounding shock

"Oh shut up, Lorie" I said

"Okay, I'll be there in 1 hour or so. Bye Jack!" she said

"Bye, Lorie" I said before hanging up the phone

I got off the couch and went to the kitchen to make lunch. After hour or so I heard the door bell. Just in time as I just finished making lunch. I made her favourite Fish and Chips. I walked over to the door and open it to see a petite blonde haired girl.

"Jack!" said Lorie and hugged me

"Nice see you too, Lorie" I said

I showed her whole house. Thirty minutes later I led her to the dining table. There we ate our fished and chips while we chatted.

"How was your day so far, Jack?" she asked

"It was eventful" I said

"How so?" she asked

"Well, when I dropped of Cali at her school. I met her teacher and I asked her out" I said blushing

"Aww, what did she say?" she said

"She said that she wasn't ready for a relationship" I said

"Jack, that's too bad" she said

"But I think I'm in love with her" I said

When I had said that, Lorie was taken back a bit.

"Whoa, Whoa Jack. Wait a second; did you say that you're in love her?" asked Lorie

"I know what thinking, Lorie but I think she's the one" I said

"Jack, that's crazy! You don't even know her" she said

"That's why I'm gonna think of a plan that make her mine and I'm not giving up without a fight" I said

"How are you going to do that, Jack?" said Lorie

"I don't know yet but I'll think of something" I said

"Jack, you're crazy just like when we were high school!" she said laughing

I joined her and realizing that it was time to pick up Cali.

"Hey Lorie, I got to pick up Cali. Can you wait here and I'll be back" I said

Lorie her nodded her head in agreement. I got up and walked over to door open it and closed behind me. I went to my car that was in driveway; I got in and drove to Cali's school. It took ten minutes to drive there. Her school wasn't that far. I stopped the car, got out of the car and went inside the school. I walked into Cali's classroom. There stood Kim with beautiful her long honey-blonde hair glowing. She looks like an angel.

"Hey Kim" I said walking up to her

"Oh, hey Jack" she said smiling

Her smile makes me melt. I felt knees weaken. Our eyes connected making us both blush. There was a brief silence between us and I can tell there was awkward aura around us. So, she called out Cali to let her know I was here and breaking our eye contact.

"Cali. Your Uncle is here!" she called out

When Cali heard her name she quickly got off her seat ran to me.

"Uncle Jackie" she shouted and giving a hug

"Hey, kiddo ready to go home?" I asked

She just nodded her head excitedly.

"Okay, say bye to Ms. Crawford" I said

"Bye bye Ms. Crawford" Cali said

"Bye Cali, Bye Jack! See you tomorrow!" she said

Cali wave goodbye to Kim and we walked out of the classroom to go the parking lot. When we got there I opened the door for Cali and seat sat in seat. I buckled her up and I closed the door. I walked over to the other side and into the car. I started to engine and we were off.

"How was your day, Cali?" I asked the little girl

"It was awesome. Ms. Crawford is the best teacher ever" she said

"Really? She is?" I asked

"Yup, but I was kinda sad because she was crying" she said

"I did I make her cry?" I thought

"Oh, really? Did she say why she was crying?" I asked

Cali just nodded her head in disagreement. That really got me thinking, hard. As we arrived to the house, Lorie was watching TV in living room. Cali ran to the living room to watch TV. She stopped and had a confused look on her face.

"Who is this Uncle Jackie?" asked Cali pointing at Lorie

"Oh Cali, this my childhood friend, Lorie. Lorie is my niece, Cali" I said

"Nice to meet you Cali" said Lorie

"You too" said Cali

Cali sat on couch and started watching TV with Lorie.

"Cali, would you a snack?" I called out

"Yes, please!" she said excitedly

"What would you like?" I asked

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" she said

I grabbed the leftover chocolate chips pancakes and place it on the table. Cali came running to the dining room. She sat in her chair.

"Dig in" I said smiling

She took her fork and stabbed in the middle of the pancake. She tried to lift it up but the pancake was too big for her little hands. I just laughed. I help her lift it up before she drops it on the ground. I got up and grabbed a knife from the kitchen. I came back started to cut the pancakes into smaller pieces. So, it's easier Cali to eat.

"Thank you Uncle Jackie" she said

"No problem" I said

"She is your girlfriend, Uncle Jackie?" asked Cali while eating her pancakes

I just froze. I could hear Lorie laughing in background. I just gave a Lorie a death glare. When Lorie saw it; she just kept quiet.

"Ah don't worry about it Cali. Just eat your pancakes" I said

**Kim's POV **

It was already 6pm when I came home to my apartment. I was dreadfully tired. I wanted to just sleep in bed. I was about sneak off to bed. I was so close but my best friend/roommate Mika heard me.

"Hey Kim, how was your day?" Mika asked from the kitchen

"Darn it, she caught me" I thought

"It was eventful" I said while sighed

"How so?" asked Mika as she came of the kitchen and sat on couch

"Well, one of my student uncles asked me out on a date of the blue" I said as I went to sit at the couch

"What's his name? He is cute?" asked Mika

"I think he said his name is was Jack Anderson and yes, I have to admit the he was pretty cute" I said

"Did you say Jack Anderson?" asked Mika

"Yes, I did. Didn't you hear me the first time I said it" said Mika

"Do you know what this means?" Mika asked in excitement

"No, I haven't gotten a clue" I said

"Jack Anderson, the most eligible bachelor in who had inherited the Anderson family fortune asked you out" said Mika

"Yeah, so what?" I said

"So, what? He is the most wanted in man in whole the country. Please, tell me you said yes?" said Mika

"Why, would I say yes? I just met the guy plus I don't want to date a stranger" I pointed out

"Oh Kim, that's you get to know him first" said Mika

"Probably, he has dated a lot of girls, then" I said

"Kim, don't judge someone by its cover" said Mika

"I don't know, Mika" I said with sad eyes

"Wait, don't tell me your still hung up about what happened 2 years ago" said Mika

"He broke my heart; he left me at the altar and ran with another woman on my wedding day. He never gave me an explanation. I don't think I want another relationship after what happened" I said

"You need to let go of the past, Kim. You haven't been on a date since that incident and it's not healthy" Mika said

"Mika, I don't know" I said

"Please Kim, give him a chance? How bad can it be?" Mika asked while giving me puppy eyes

"We'll see. I think won't be eating dinner, I'm gonna head to bed early. Goodnight Mika" I said

"Night, Kim" said Mika

I walked to my bedroom door and went inside. I put my bag down beside my desk. I walked over to my drawer and I grabbed my pajamas. I headed to bathroom to change my clothes. When I came out fully dressed, I went over to my bed. As my head hit my pillow drifted off to sleep.

Who is the mystery guy that broke Kim's heart on her wedding day? Will Kim give dating another chance? What is Jack plan for Kim?

**A/N: Yay, I'm done! Like it? Hate It? Let me know your thoughts, in the review section. **

– **browneyesbeauty**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm changing Jack's last name to Brewer since we found out that's his real last name. Thank you for the people who review the other chapters. Well, I hope you like it! ****Enjoy & Review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It or scenes from Full House **

**Jack's POV**

Lorie, Cali, and I spend the day watching movies.

"Come on Cali. Time for bed" I said

"Aww, Uncle Jackie do I really have to?" she said

"Yes, Cali"

"But..."

"No buts, Cali. Now go to the bathroom and wash up and brush your teeth. Lorie will help you." I said

"Okay, Uncle Jackie. Come on Lorie" said Cali

Cali ran to bathroom while Lorie ran after her. I looked at the clock and it was now 9 o'clock. I headed to the couch to watch some TV.

"Uncle Jackie, I'm done. I'm ready for bed" Cali said

"Goodnight, Cali. Sweet dreams"

"Uncle Jackie, are you leaving me?" she asked as has grabbed my hand

"No sweetie, I'm just gonna turn off the lights and grabbed a book and read it the dark" I said as I look back at her

I walked over turned off the lights, a grabbed book and walked back to Cali. I started to read the book in the dark.

"I love you Uncle Jackie" Cali said as touch my forehead

"I love you, Cali" I said as gently kissed her hand

I rested my head on Cali's head. I waited for Cali to be fully asleep but we actually both fell asleep.

**Lorie's POV**

I woke up and felt like going to bathroom. I got up and went to the bathroom and when I was heading there I looked over to Cali's room. There Cali and Jack peacefully were sleeping. I just smiled. I closed door and headed to bathroom.

**Jack's POV **

I woke up of the sound of the door closing. I was a light sleeper. I stood up and quietly left Cali's room. I saw Lorie coming out the bathroom.

"Oh hey, Jack" she said

"Hey Lorie, I'm gonna out for a bit" I said bluntly

"What? I can't care of Cali, all by myself." she whispered/yelled

"Shhh, you'll be fine Lorie. She already in bed. Just watch her, okay?"

"But..."

"Please, Lor?"

"Fine Jack, but owe me one"

"I know, Lorie. Thanks"

I walked over to the door, opened it and closed it behind me. I felt the cold wind, making me shiver. I headed out where my car could take me.

**Kim's POV**

"BRODYYY!" I screamed

I woke up in the middle of the night, shivering. I had that dream, again. I felt my forehead, I was sweating.

"I need get out" I thought

I got up from my bed and change in the bathroom. I opened my door to see Mika was still awake. Since she wasn't there, I closed my door from behind. I looked up and saw Mika standing there.

"Mika!" I shouted, scaring the shit of me

"Where are you going at this time of night, Kim?"

"Uh, I was blow off some steam"

"Did you have that dream again?"

"Uh well, I.."

"Kim!"

"Yeah" I said shyly

"You wanna talk the about it?"

"Nah, I'm just go out for some fresh air"

I went to the closet to grab my jacket.

"Kim, if you need anyone to talk too, you come to me. You know that right"

I nodded. I said goodbye to Mika and left the apartment. Outside the apartment it was quite chilly. I went downstairs and walking towards the park. After an hour of walking, I came by a local bar called Ricky's. It was my favourite place to have some me time. I went and I got greeted by the local bartender, Ricky. I just smiled.

"Hey Kim, what can I get you?" said Ricky

"Hey Ricky, I'll have a glass of red wine, please" I said

"Okay, coming right up. Just take seat" said Ricky

I went over to usual seat but on the way there, I had bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going" I said

"Kim?" Jack asked

I looked up to see Jack there.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Shouldn't I be asking the same thing?" Jack asked

"Well, I wanted to blow of... wait if your here then who's taking care of Cali?" I asked

"My friend Lorie" Jack replied

"Ohhh, what about you? What are you doing here?" I said

"I wanted to get something to drink"

"Okay, follow me"

Jack just nodded. I led Jack to my usual spot, by the window. One of the waitresses named came with my drink.

"Thank you" I said

She totally ignored me, turned towards Jack and asked "Hey sweet thang, what can I get you?"

"I'll have a glass of red wine" Jack replied

"Sure, thing hun. I'll be back with your drink" she said and left

Jack and I started talking about ourselves. I learned that Jack was the same Jack Brewer that inherited the Brewer fortune. Wow, I never thought young man as Jack can be

A few minutes later the waitress came back his drink.

"Here's your drink... umm..." said the waitress

"Jack and thank you" he said

"You're welcome sugar" she said giggling

This bimbo of a waitress totally was flirting with him. She must be new cause I never seen her before.

"So hot stuff, brings you here?" she asked

Wow, she even has the courage to sit beside him

"Just out to drink with a friend"

"Oh"

She was bashfully her fake lashes at him. Jack doesn't even notice it. Wait, I can't be jealous. I have no right to be jealous. He isn't mine. But this scene made my blood boiled. I wanted to just rip out her whole body into pieces and feed to the hyenas in Africa.

"Ahem" I coughed

They both looked at me.

"Yes?" she said annoyed

"Those tables aren't gonna clean themselves" I said

The waitress gave me an annoyed look and went back to work.

"OMG, thank you sitting next to her was like sitting with a zompire" Jack said

I just giggled. I looked at Jack, who just was smiled.

"Did I just giggle? I never giggled. OMG, what an embarrassment!" I thought

**Jack's POV**

Kim giggled. "She has the cutest giggled" I thought

She looked at me and I just smiled. Making her blushed even more.

"She's so cute" I thought

**No One's POV**

As the night went on we talked and we learned about each other more.

"So 2 years ago, on my wedding day my ex-fiancé had left me at the altar. He ran away with another woman" Kim said sobbing

Jack got out from his seat and sat beside Kim.

"Did I do something wrong? Was the love I gave wasn't enough? I gave everything to him and this is how he repays me but dumping me on the altar"

Kim started sobbing and Jack just gave her hug. Jack didn't care if his shirt got wet. All he cared about was Kim. Jack excused himself to go to the bathroom.

**Jack's POV**

I came back from the bathroom and saw Kim had fallen asleep. I carried her in my arms and we left the bar.

"Brody, please don't leave me" she mumbled

Maybe that's person who left her. I walked to the car and it wasn't very far. I reached my car and put Kim in the passenger seat. I closed the door and I walked to the driver seat. I got in and drove home.

**Lorie's POV **

I was fast asleep when I heard the door opening. I got up from my spot to only see Jack bringing a figure to his bedroom.

"Jack, who's that?" I asked

"Cali's teacher" Jack replied

"She's one the one you're in love with?"

"Shhh, Lorie she might hear you!" Jack half whispered – half yelled

I just rolled my eyes at Jack. Jack carried her to his bedroom. He gently laid her down on his bed. The girl had honey blonde hair.

"OMG wait, I know this girl from somewhere but can't pinpoint where though" I thought

When Jack finished tucking her in, we both step outside to talk.

"Jack, I know her from someone where" I said

"Really?" Jack asked

"Yeah, but I don't know where though" I said

"Oh"

"Well, I got to get going Brody is waiting for me downstairs" I said

"Oh, alright. See yeah. Have a goodnight"

"Bye, Jack" I said

**Jack's POV**

After Lorie left, I went back to my room to check on Kim. Thank goodness it was the weekend. I went to

"BRODY, Come back! Don't leave me! " Kim talking her in sleep

"Kim must having a bad dream" I thought

"BRODY, COME BACK PLEASE!" Kim screamed making her wake up and her instantly fall back asleep

"Kim" I said as I shaking her gently

There were tears coming down her face. She's been crying in her sleep. I lifted my right hand to her left cheek and gently wiped her tears with my thumb. She looked so beautiful.

"I swear if I meet this BRODY guy, I'm gonna give a piece of my mind for breaking MY sweet angel heart" my last thought before caving next to Kim

**A/N: Yay, I'm done! Like it? Hate It? Let me know your thoughts, in the review section. **

– **browneyesbeauty**


End file.
